


Battletag

by noironiric



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gamer AU - Freeform, Gaming, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, nerds
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: A Kihyun le llama la atención Overwatch y decide probarlo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí fic nuevo. Lo tenía ya empezado inspirada por el vídeo en el que Monsta X juega con VIXX al Overwatch (y son unos mantas) y una amiga me pidió que hiciese un joohyuk con temática gamer, así que decidí retomarlo y hacerle un par de reformas. Posiblemente tenga solo dos o tres capítulos, me apetece escribir cosas más cortitas últimamente. 
> 
> No obstante, espero que os guste.

Kihyun no era alguien que jugase a menudo a videojuegos, ni le solían enganchar por lo general. No obstante, Overwatch era diferente, ya que llevaba tanto tiempo viendo vídeos de partidas de sus amigos y de otros jugadores en internet que, por consejo e invitación de Minhyuk, su mejor amigo, acabó llamándole la curiosidad y compró su versión para ordenador. Cuando lo instaló, probó a seguir los tutoriales en medida que su paciencia lo permitía, y una vez que lo hizo, agregó a su amigo, quien una vez enterado de que el juego estaba en su posesión, le dio su código de batalla. Otra cosa es que estuviera bien o fuera el suyo propio. Una vez que lo agregó, se dijo a sí mismo que no podía dejarse en evidencia y en especial delante de su mejor amigo, quien no perdía una oportunidad para reírse de él. No obstante, él también hacía lo mismo, así que estaban en paz. 

Minhyuk aceptó la petición y, viendo que estaba online, le agregó a una partida de uno contra uno. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle lo bueno que era a pesar de ser un novato en ello. Tras una ardua batalla no solo no lo hizo, sino que perdió de una manera tan humillante y desastrosa que quiso desinstalarse el juego y marchar al exilio, sobre todo sabiendo cómo iba a salirle al encuentro este en el momento en que quedasen. Una notificación de chat emergente en su pantalla salió, era su fin. 

[dramaramakid #2601] eres un manco lol

Kihyun era una persona, sin duda alguna, de mecha corta. Solía molestarse cuando la gente tenía malos modales, tiraba basura al suelo, ensuciaban más de la cuenta o chillaban sin motivo alguno. Pero una de las cosas que más le repateaba era que alguien le insultase por su carencia de habilidades en algo que estaba probando por primera vez, y más si él lo sabía y aun así, era lo primero que le decía su amigo nada más acabar la partida. También era posible que esta molestia se debiese a que tenía un temible mal perder. Era un ataque personal. 

[Kingki #2211] Qué maduro de tu parte.

[Kingki #2211] Es la primera vez que juego, podrías ser más agradable y no un gilipollas.

[dramaramakid #2601] lo siento

[dramaramakid #2601] no puedo evitar reírme de alguien que se llama kingki

Cuando Minhyuk empezaba a hacer bromas de ese estilo llegaba a un nivel de insufribilidad en el que Kihyun quería matarlo. En su mente volvía a repetirse que no era por perder de una forma tan patética, obviamente. 

[Kingki #2211] ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?

[dramaramakid #2601] no es difícil de averiguar

Al otro lado de la partida, un chico con oscuras ojeras adornando su rostro, restos de patatas fritas desperdigadas por ropa, portátil y cama, manchas de comida en su pijama y cascos puestos en sus orejas, había pasado gran parte del día y la noche jugando. Changkyun, alguien que adoraba los videojuegos, acababa de entrar en este universo y ya estaba enganchado. Llevaba lo suficiente jugando a este tipo de shooters como para que sus habilidades no fueran espantosas, pero le faltaba bastante para poder considerarse un jugador decente. Aunque siempre habría personas peores que él. Y con quien acababa de jugar era un claro ejemplo de ello. 

Meterse con él empezó siendo gracioso, pero cuando vio que había sido su primera partida se sintió mal. No estaba bien insultar a los principiantes, a pesar del circo que acababa de montar. Pero el hecho de que se hubiese picado y hablase de forma tan correcta en un sitio así le hizo gracia, como si un señor mayor se hubiese metido a jugar y no tuviera conocimiento alguno de la existencia de los trolls de Internet. No obstante, en un momento de atontamiento por carencia de sueño, sintió culpabilidad y el deber de ayudarle. 

[dramaramakid #2601] Bueno, así que es tu primera vez jugando… Tracer no es buena opción para un principiante ¿Lo sabías?

[Kingki #2211] ¿Quién?

[dramaramakid #2601] Tracer, el personaje que estabas usando. 

Le parecía extraño que, aún viniendo en la pantalla el nombre del personaje escrito, no lo supiese ¿Acaso era tan torpe? 

[Kingki #2211] No, que quién te ha preguntado. 

[dramaramakid #2601] ok

Donde las dan las toman, en efecto. Ante tal humillación, podría haberlo borrado y reportado. No obstante, necesitaba experiencia y el tal Kingki #2211 le parecía hilarante. O bien se aburría mucho, no tenía amigos que jugasen y ese chico por ahora no había pasado de él.

[Kingki #2211] Igualmente, llevas razón. Tracer es endemoniadamente difícil de usar. 

[dramaramakid #2601] te ayudaría si no fueses tan idiota

Kihyun miró con incredulidad a lo que acababa de leer ¿El rey de los idiotas llamándole a él idiota? No obstante, aunque esa persona fuera imbécil, no sabía si era el imbécil al que estaba buscando. Conocía a Minhyuk desde hace años y jamás lo había visto escribir más de tres palabras seguidas sin erratas, motivo por el que empezó a sospechar que había una posibilidad de no ser su amigo. Pero eso significaría que se había equivocado y él nunca lo hacía. 

[Kingki #2211] No lo soy, pero la ayuda es de agradecer. 

[dramaramakid #2601] en qué quieres enfocarte? 

[Kingki #2211] ¿En ganar?

[dramaramakid #2601] qué crack

[dramaramakid #2601] me refería a que si prefieres un héroe de ataque, defensa, tanque o apoyo. 

[Kingki #2211] Me da igual. 

[dramaramakid #2601] pues entonces prueba con Soldier76, Junkrat, Bastion o Mercy, depende de lo que quieras hacer.

[Kingki #2211] Entonces usaré a Mei en la próxima partida. No me fío del criterio de alguien que controla a Hanzo. 

[Kingki #2211] Es broma, probaré con Soldier. 

Probaron a jugar un par de partidas más, y en estas notó una mejoría, aunque fuera mínima. Entretanto, hablaba con Minhyuk, quien le iba dando consejos y hablaban de otros asuntos. A medida que conversaba con él, comprendía más por qué su amigo se tiraba las horas muertas jugando. Era mucho más entretenido de lo que él creía. 

[dramaramakid #2601] veo que vas mejorando

[Kingki #2211] Vaya, al parecer puedes llegar a ser hasta agradable si te lo propones. 

[dramaramakid #2601] tú también ^^

[Kingki #2211] Minhyuk ¿Te han abducido? 

[dramaramakid #2601] Te respondería a eso si fuese Minhyuk. 

Ahí se había dado cuenta de tres cosas. La primera es que acababa de realizar un estropicio. La segunda, que había estado hablando durante horas con un completo desconocido pensando que era su amigo. La tercera, ¿de quién era entonces ese BattleTag? Le dio tanta vergüenza descubrir todo eso de repente que se desconectó inmediatamente del juego, sin tan siquiera despedirse. Tomó presurosamente entre sus manos su móvil y envió un mensaje al verdadero Minhyuk interrogándole acerca de la persona detrás de esa cuenta, no sin acompañarlo de una sarta de insultos por hacerlo quedar en ridículo. Este contestó con una enorme risotada mediante nota de voz, llegando al borde de la asfixia. Kihyun le envió una de vuelta.

-Ojalá te asfixies de la risa y te mueras.

-Cielo, creo que no quieres que me muera. De hecho, me vas a agradecer que te lo haya dado. 

-Como si es el del presidente de Corea, pedazo de desgraciado- recibió otro audio de su amigo riéndose y después, una bomba envuelta con un papel de regalo precioso.

 

-Es el de Changkyun, ya sabes quién- esa realidad, aun absurda, le dio de frente en la cara. Todo o casi todo el mundo se ha sentido atraído, aunque fuera una vez, por alguien con quien no había hablado nunca, bien por su físico, bien por su presencia o yendo más allá, incluso por el aura que transmitía. Eso le pasó a Kihyun cuando vio por primera vez a Changkyun, aunque no lo quiso admitir. Fue Minhyuk quien se lo sacó tras beber un poco yendo de fiesta. A pesar de que luego tuvo que aguantar los extraños hábitos que tenía su amigo, como pedirle que le dejase que le diera de comer o ponerse a rememorar canciones de hacía 20 años, por el cotilleo mereció la pena. Para Kihyun, Changkyun era esa persona de la que sus amigos hablaban muy a menudo y a la que él observaba a la distancia, adquiriendo toda su atención. Nunca hizo el esfuerzo de acercarse y ni él mismo sabía por qué, pero esperaba que el otro lo hiciera o que hubiera alguien de su entorno que los presentara. Que fuera él quien acabase hablándole primero, por un juego y sin tener constancia de quién era le pareció una vuelta de tornas dramática o, como él prefería llamarlo, el karma actuando por meterse con Minhyuk por el hecho de que la persona que le gustaba no entendiese sus indirectas absolutamente directas. 

Y ahí estaba Kihyun, muerto de vergüenza, debatiendo consigo mismo sobre si debería crearse una nueva cuenta, seguir hablándole a Changkyun y explicarle la situación quitando ciertos elementos de la conversación que mantuvo momentos anteriores con Minhyuk o mandarlo propiamente a freír espárragos por burlarse de él. Decidió que, por ser él y por llevar tanto tiempo entusiasmándole la idea de hablarle aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, le iba a dar una segunda oportunidad y, si era rematadamente tonto, tomar la tercera vía que pensó. 

[Kingki #2211] Hola de nuevo.

[dramaramakid #2601] Pensé que me ibas a abandonar para siempre tras decir que no era Minhyuk. 

[Kingki #2211] JAJAJAJAJA no.

[Kingki #2211] El Wifi me iba mal. 

[Kingki #2211] Al parecer no eres Minhyuk pero sabes quién es.

[dramaramakid #2601] Conozco a un Minhyuk, de apellido Lee ¿Puede ser?

[Kingki #2211] Puede ser no, lo es. 

[dramaramakid #2601] Si le conoces, es posible que te conozca a ti también… 

[dramaramakid #2601] Aunque tampoco sabría qué decirte, tiene muchísimos amigos.

[Kingki #2211] A lo mejor sí. Soy Kihyun.

Changkyun casi se atraganta con los restos de comida que estaba digiriendo en ese instante al leer el nombre y estuvo al borde de la muerte provocada por una curiosa tos cuando supo que vino de parte de Minhyuk. Mentiría si dijese que no puso un ojo en el mejor amigo de su compañero de juegos de rol y colega de la universidad, a quien encontraba increíblemente atractivo y sexy, aunque eso no lo llegó a pronunciar en voz alta por si a su amigo le daba por tergiversar la historia y espantando a la persona que le llamaba la atención. En resumidas cuentas, le gustaba un montón. Y si ya se sentía mal habiéndole contestado mal cuando era un anónimo, cuando ya descubrió quién era la persona detrás de la cuenta, se quiso golpear la cabeza contra la primera pared que viese. 

¿Ahora qué contestaba? Si era muy directo y decía que sí, pensaría que lo observaba y posiblemente le agobiaría y, si decía que no, pensaría que Minhyuk nunca le había hablado de él o que no le interesaba, cuando ninguna de las dos cosas eran ciertas. Tras pensarlo durante un rato, encontró la respuesta adecuada y se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que había sido comerse la cabeza por algo tan simple.

[dramaramakid #2601] Sí, Minhyuk me ha hablado de ti

[dramaramakid #2601] Me has dicho que era tu primera vez por estos lares ¿No?

[Kingki #2211] ¿Vas a reírte de nuevo?

[dramaramakid #2601] No, te iba a dar unos consejos sobre cómo jugar.

[dramaramakid #2601] Si quieres tomarlos, claro.

[Kingki #2211] Estaría bien, sí. 

En realidad conocía algunos de haber visto jugar a Minhyuk, pero debía aprovechar aquella oportunidad. Tras un par de horas de partidas y técnicas aprendidas, no solo adquirió nuevas habilidades, sino que también el número de teléfono de Changkyun por si quería hablarle cuando tuviera dudas o le apeteciese jugar en compañía. Una vez que dejó el juego por aquel día, vio una infinidad de mensajes de su mejor amigo preguntándole sobre sus partidas y lo que no eran partidas.

-¿Qué opinión tienes de Changkyun?- esa era la pregunta que más esperaba, sin duda alguna, proveniente de él. Y en efecto, él tenía una respuesta para ella. 

-Pues al principio me parecía repelente, luego me dieron ganas de pegarle una patada en los huevos por gilipollas y al final me ha acabado cayendo bien, así que una aceptable. 

-Vamos, que sois tal para cual ¿No?- Kihyun, al oír esto, rodó los ojos. 

-¿Changkyun te ha dicho lo mismo?

-No, me ha dicho que cuando empezasteis a hablar le pareciste un borde de mierda pero que en verdad eres majo- qué contradictorio era aquello, aunque bueno, podía aceptarlo. Todo el mundo tiene defectos y, en su opinión, el suyo era ser un idiota. No obstante, él también lo era, así que estaban a la par. 

A lo largo de varias semanas de partidas y charlas, decidieron quedar por primera vez. Ambos estaban nerviosos, y sin embargo, no lo demostraron en ningún momento. El contexto era ir a un lugar con temática de videojuegos, aunque la realidad indicase que era una cita muy bien disimulada. Empezó como un sábado cualquiera con horrendos chándales –no se habían molestado en escoger mejor ropa para la ocasión-, enormes cascos colocados en su cabeza, ramen y bebidas refrescantes en un sitio rodeado de otros fanáticos de los videojuegos. No había manera en que eso fuese socialmente digno pero los estereotipos estaban muy pasados de moda y lo importante, al fin y al cabo, era pasarlo bien. Sin embargo, seguían siendo dos pringados y no precisamente por eso. Ambos eran pésimos jugadores y no fueron pocas las veces que se dejaron en evidencia y los rivales se mofaron de ellos. Cuando acabaron muy hartos, salieron de allí con el pretexto de que podían dar una vuelta o, si les apetecía, seguir jugando en casa de Changkyun. 

Lo bueno de aquella noche fue que ambos estaban de acuerdo en que una vez que llegasen al piso de Changkyun no iban a tocar ni Overwatch ni ningún juego relacionado. Estaban solos, ya que, casualmente, Jooheon, el aclamado Jooheon, también conocido como el amor eterno de Lee Minhyuk que pasaba de sus indirectas aunque llevasen todo el día sobándose el uno al otro -más el uno que el otro- y compañero de piso y mejor amigo del alma y del corazón de Changkyun, no dormía allí por circunstancias no aclaradas en ningún momento mientras salía apresuradamente por la puerta. Todo era muy sutil y muy obvio a la vez, pero a ninguno de los dos le molestaba. La vergüenza con la que habían empezado a hablar aquella noche se fue perdiendo a medida que jugaban, decían palabrotas y chillaban de emoción cuando ganaban aunque fuera de forma mediocre y, para ese momento ya no tenían ninguna. También habían perdido en el proceso los chándales y quién sabe si algo más.


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun despertó en ropa interior, con la cara pegada a la almohada y escasas sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo. Se giró y no vio a la persona con quien compartió la cama aquella noche, y presumió que estaría en algún otro lugar de su piso. La noche anterior fue divertida en muchos aspectos. No solo liberó tensión acumulada jugando, aunque fuera a base de gritos y palabrotas, sino también la sexual, y eso era de agradecer. Ninguno de los dos eran expertos, había cosas que se les daba mejor y otras, peor. Pero lo disfrutó, así que estaba dispuesto a repetir si se daba la ocasión.   
No obstante, todo aquel instante fue tanto incómodo. Estaba solo en la habitación de Changkyun y a medio desnudar, habiendo sido abandonado para hacer no sabía qué. No es que le produjese especial pudor no tener ropa puesta, pero suponía que era el momento adecuado para vestir y marcharse, por muy bien que estuviese allí o las ganas que tuviera de quedarse y disfrutar por un rato más de la presencia del otro. Además, esa cama era magnífica para descansar y hacer otras actividades como las que ellos hicieron en la madrugada. 

Cuando se decantó finalmente por adecentarse, salió de la habitación y se lo encontró en el salón, quien, con restos de sueño aún en su cara y legañas en sus ojos, le saludó. Si Kihyun tenía la oportunidad de escuchar esa grave pero dulce voz por la mañana tras una noche erótico-festiva, no le importaría dormir ahí más veces a pesar de que por la mañana tuviera que despertar rodeado de pósters horribles de animación que le producían mucha vergüenza ajena, eso merecía totalmente la pena. Aunque eso eran solo sus ensoñaciones y su cabeza estaba funcionando demasiado rápido. El otro le ofreció desayuno, el cual aceptó gustosamente. Nunca se negaba a desayunar gratis y aquella no era la excepción. 

No mencionaron apenas nada de lo que sucedió el día anterior, salvo sutilmente que estuvo bien y no les importaría repetirlo, no dejando claro si se referían a la parte de los videojuegos, a la del sexo o a las dos. Habrían seguido hablando, si no fuera porque había un ambiente un tanto incómodo y, además, su compañero de piso, ni más ni menos que el legendario Lee Jooheon, se presentó en el salón y la timidez los inundó. Se despidieron y se fue, esperando que hubiese una próxima vez y mejor. 

Y como siempre, cuando miró su móvil, vio que Minhyuk estaba bombardeándoselo de mensajes. Al parecer ya se había enterado de su reunión con Changkyun y de su plan posterior. Las preguntas iban desde lo más superficial hasta lo más concreto, realizando algunas que, si no fuese porque eran íntimos amigos, habría hecho sentir incómodo a cualquiera que las oyese. En un principio contestaba con evasivas, pero no servía de nada: Jooheon le había dicho lo que había pasado entre esas paredes, así que no tenía por qué ocultarlo. Pero aún así, era divertido ver a su mejor amigo irritado por no enterarse de primera mano de nada, aunque tuviese ganas de contárselo. Al final, liado por Minhyuk, acabó quedando con él para que le contase con pelos y señales toda la historia que había detrás. Entonces, hizo la pregunta.

-¿Qué tienes pensado ahora?- Kihyun sabía a qué se refería y no, no se había parado a pensarlo. Estaba disfrutando de dejarse llevar por las circunstancias, y al decir eso su amigo, hizo que se produjese un caos en sí ¿Qué eran en ese entonces? Entraba en la categoría de amigo pero no se reducía solo a esa, aunque tampoco era su novio ni habían tenido relaciones sexuales más que aquella –aunque sabía que ambos se planteaban tener más-, y referirse a él como un amigo que le atraía y con el que a veces jugaba a videojuegos y con el que casualmente tuvo sexo era un término muy largo y demasiado aclaratorio. Sabía que estaba pensando demasiado para solo haber hecho eso solo una vez, pero él tendía a comerse la cabeza más de lo que quería y, además, le gustaba. Ahora no se podía sacar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza. 

-No lo sé. Ahora mismo solo quiero ver cómo sigue la cosa y ya vemos qué ocurre. Creo que estamos bien así por el momento- Minhyuk le dio el visto bueno y le sonrió. Mientras que saliese dañada ninguna de las partes, estaba conforme con ello- por cierto ¿Cómo va la cosa con Jooheon? 

-He visto lo que has hecho, buen pase- Kihyun rodó los ojos y el otro continuó hablando- y supongo que como siempre ¿Crees que debería dejar de ligar con él? No parece muy interesado en mí y además parece que está harto de mí- esto le pilló por sorpresa. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba y que nunca se había sentido mal por mostrar su lado cariñoso con él, por lo que ese cambio de opinión le chocó bastante. 

-No creo eso. Más bien es un chaval bastante inocente con esos temas y va muy a su bola. Pero dudo que alguien en su sano juicio deje a una persona que no le gusta que le sobe tanto, que duerma en su misma cama o incluso besarle porque está triste y necesita afecto. 

-Me sabe mal. Me encanta hacer eso y él dice que está conforme, pero a veces siento que soy muy pesado con las muestras de cariño. 

-A ver, pesado eres todos los días de tu vida, estés dándolas o no- Minhyuk le recriminó el comentario, aunque el otro obvió su reacción- Pero si él está bien con ello ¿Por qué ibas a sentirte mal? Jooheon es honesto, si estuviese molesto por tu forma de demostrarle cariño, te lo diría ¿No crees?- ante la respuesta de Kihyun, suspiró y asintió. Suponía que estaba en lo cierto, pero no era tan fácil ¿Por qué era tan difícil todo? ¿No podía directamente Jooheon decir que le gustaba y ya?

-Puede que lleves razón.

-¡Yo siempre llevo razón!- esa era la ley universal de Kihyun y también su lema, cosa que más adelante le provocaría bastantes dolores de cabeza a Changkyun. Ninguno de los dos se conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo pasota que era uno y lo cabezota que era el otro. Desde la última vez que quedaron hasta que volvieron a hablar de quedar pasaron unos cuantos días. Ambos tenían bastantes ganas de reunirse de nuevo pero la timidez les superaba aunque ellos dijesen que carecían de eso y no querían parecer insistentes. Fue Changkyun quien le preguntó que si quería ir a su piso a jugar un rato, que estaba solo y se aburría. Acabaron, como ambos esperaban, jugando a varias cosas. Unas incluían mandos, consolas y ordenadores y otras a veces lubricante y condones, a veces solo sus manos, bocas y un poco de picardía. Al fin y al cabo, en ambas tenían que tener paciencia y al cabo de un rato acababan diciendo palabrotas o gritando, aunque eso ya variaba según el contexto. Y esas prácticas se fueron haciendo más habituales siempre y cuando sus estudios, trabajos o amigos lo permitiesen. 

A medida que aquello avanzaba, la misma pregunta iba resonando con más frecuencia en su cabeza ¿Qué eran ellos dos? No se conocían lo suficiente y les daba miedo el compromiso. Además, lo que tenían en ese instante les gustaba, principalmente porque no había ataduras. Tampoco querían hablarlo porque temían que se acabase convirtiendo en un problema y preferían pensar que le estaban dando demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y que por ahora todo estaba bien, y esperar a que el otro dijese que quería tratar el tema o al menos se lo dejase caer.   
Mientras tanto, empezaron a seguir esos nuevos hábitos casi religiosamente, aunque estos no fueran sagrados. A partir de sus encuentros casuales fueron encontrando particularidades en el otro. A Kihyun, a quien no le gustaban los lunares que decoraban su cara, le encantaba el pequeño punto que era capaz de apreciar cada vez que se quitaba la camiseta, así como las cicatrices de un pasado acné que habitaban en su rostro. A pesar de que se considerasen imperfecciones y no fuesen estéticas a vista de la sociedad, él creía que eso era una muestra más de su identidad facial y le gustaban, cosa que le decía cada vez que Changkyun se quejaba de estas. Por su parte, este se no podía evitar fijarse en las pecas de Kihyun y en sus mofletes y, cada vez que podía, los apretujaba. El dueño de estos acababa quejándose y este le contestaba diciendo que le recordaba a un hámster, haciendo que este le replicase, prefiriendo que lo comparasen con un tiburón. A ambos les seguía resultando divertido molestarse entre ellos y atacarse con comentarios infantiles y absurdos, principalmente respecto a su técnica y estrategia en videojuegos, para luego acabar uno de ellos sacándole al otro la lengua y el otro gritándole “en verdad me amas”, provocando que ante esto rodase los ojos y pensase que tenía unos amigos muy tontos. 

También aumentó la variedad de cosas a las que jugaban, pero nunca dejaron el Overwatch. Se enviaban mensajes con fotos de videojuegos que les llamasen la atención pidiendo –o a veces ordenando- que le diesen una oportunidad, y acababan reunidos, tirados en el suelo o en el sofá, donde fuera más cómodo, y perdían las horas jugando, hasta que se hartaban o aburrían y pasaban a otro juego, desplazándose a la cama o en el sitio en el que les apeteciera siempre y cuando no estuviera Jooheon, pues podían llegar a ser muy ruidosos y no les apetecía andar dando explicaciones ni aguantando los comentarios sarnosos de Minhyuk, que ahora le llegaban a los dos por igual. A partir de ahí, comenzaron a ir también al piso de Kihyun e iban alternando. 

Algo en lo que ambos se fijaron fue en que siempre que hablaban, lo hacían o de gustos en común o de lo que se refería al plano sexual, pero nunca se metían en lo concerniente a la vida privada. No es que no les importase, pero nunca había salido una conversación sobre ello y además les producía cierto malestar quedar de entrometidos y preferían que fuera el otro quien comentase lo que necesitase a forzarle y que después se agobiase. También era cierto que no querían acabar demasiado implicados emocionalmente si su relación acababa yendo a la deriva. Por ahora eran amigos con la vida sexual que necesitaban en aquel momento y no tenían que precipitarse a tomar ninguna decisión.

Pero cuanto más se callaban, peor rato pasaban cuando tenían que hablar. No habían estado nunca en una relación así y no sabían cómo lidiar con ella. A causa de ese conflicto, Kihyun acabaría más adelante sacando a relucir aquello que más miedo le daba mostrar: su obsesión por el orden y porque las cosas salieran según lo estrictamente planeado. Su idea desde el primer momento fue no preocuparse por ello e ir gradualmente desarrollando su relación lo suficiente hasta que ambos tuvieran la suficiente seguridad en sí mismos y en el otro para poder hablar las cosas sin tapujos. Pero Changkyun resultó ser un chico muy reservado y al que le costaba exteriorizar sus frustraciones y sus problemas, y que, para colmo, tomaba como medida preventiva un distanciamiento desolador, por lo que la espera le angustió. Kihyun solo quería que fuera sincero y que le dejase las cosas claras, por lo que esa ambigüedad y ese silencio lo estaban matando. Así que decidió ser él el que dijese lo que debía y, un día de los que quedaron, fue directo a ello.

-Kyun ¿Pasa algo?- al nombrado aquello le pilló de sorpresa. Quiso evitar la pregunta mediante la comicidad porque Kihyun estaba en lo cierto y en concreto porque no quería molestarle con sus preocupaciones.

-Siempre pasan cosas, tienes que ser más concreto- este notó por completo que estaba intentando escurrir el bulto, pero no se le iba a escapar. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo huyendo y esquivando sus preguntas. 

-Vale, seré directo ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?- ya no había escapatoria para Changkyun, tenía que ser sincero con él. 

-No, no es contigo- esas palabras calmaron en parte a Kihyun porque eso significaba que no era él con quien tenía el problema, pero seguía estando presente y por lo tanto quería ayudar. Sin embargo, no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar. 

-Recuerda lo que siempre digo, si necesitas contarme lo que sea, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras- era consciente de que no podía hacer hablar a quien no quería. Pero por intentarlo no perdía nada- o puedes hacerlo ahora y nos ahorramos dramas- ante esto, Changkyun resopló y Kihyun frunció el ceño. 

-Es solo una pregunta, espero que no te lo tomes a mal. 

-Si me lo dices así, parece que vas a decir algo que me pueda tomar a mal. 

-Eso ya depende de cómo lo veas…- tomó aire, el que le faltaba a Kihyun. Odiaba que la gente crease tanto suspense porque le hacía sentir nervioso y en una gran mayoría de las ocasiones era por una estupidez- ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? Hablo de, ya sabes, nuestra relación- esperaba que tarde o temprano surgiese esa pregunta, así que le había dado tiempo a pensar la respuesta. Sin embargo, no había llegado a desarrollar una porque no tenía claro qué quería realmente- espero no estar poniéndote en ningún compromiso, solo quiero que digas tu opinión.

-No sé qué decir. Creo que estamos bien así ¿No? 

-Yo también lo creo. Es que nunca te había preguntado y me sentía mal, no sé, pensaba que a lo mejor no estabas cómodo y preferías algo distinto…

-No, no, estoy bien ¿Y tú? 

-Por mí genial también. Quiero decir, llevaba tiempo pensando en hacer la pregunta pero no sabía cómo hacerla y no quería que te cabreases tampoco- ambos sonrieron, tranquilos por el hecho de que hubiesen resuelto una cosa que les había estado preocupando bastante.

-Al final sí que te pasaba algo conmigo. En este tipo de situaciones y relaciones, es bueno que haya comunicación, Kyun. No me voy a cabrear a menos que hagas alguna gilipollez. 

-Me alivia saberlo entonces. En serio, quería haberlo dicho antes pero, no sé, no quería incordiar- Kihyun le acarició la mejilla y le tiró de esta. Le había producido mucha ternura la forma en que dijo eso. 

-Ya ves, las cosas están para hablarlas ¿No? 

Kihyun daba consejos, pero él nunca se los aplicaba para sí mismos. Era verdad que se conformaba con una relación que se basase en la amistad y en el sexo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más se daba cuenta de que él quería algo más y había estado autoengañándose diciendo que eso que tenía con Changkyun era lo ideal para él, cuando lo que buscaba era una pareja. No obstante, no era algo que quisiese contarle a este, así que acabó recurriendo a su confidente, Minhyuk.

-O sea, que tú y Changkyun estáis de follamigos- esto fue lo primero que salió por la boca de su amigo cuando le contó toda la situación que les concernía. El tono elevado con el que lo comentó hizo que personas que estaban alrededor se girasen a mirarlos, curiosos, y que Kihyun le golpease en el brazo, mandándole a callar y, ante todo, ruborizado.

-Podría decirse que sí.

-Eso está bien. No tenéis compromisos, vais por libres y ningún drama. Eso diría si no fuera porque te conozco y sé que aunque te lo estés pasando muy bien, no es eso lo que quieres ¿Verdad? – Kihyun asintió y Minhyuk suspiró, sabiendo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su mejor amigo.

-Estoy bien así y no quiero arruinarlo, eso es lo que pasa. 

-Pero también quieres una pareja- volvió a asentir, llevándose las manos a la cara por la frustración que le provocaba aquello- Deberías ser sincero con él y dejarle las cosas claras antes de que la caguéis uno de los dos y se fastidie el asunto del todo. 

-Por eso digo que por ahora estoy bien. Sí, me gusta, pero no estoy enamorado tampoco de él como para querer que sea mi novio. No sé, dejemos mejor las cosas como están y ya se irán viendo a su debido tiempo- Minhyuk parecía estar de acuerdo, pero la realidad es que no le convencía del todo lo que le decía su amigo, sobre todo conociendo su manera de tomarse todo, pero no vio adecuado decir nada sobre eso. 

-Bueno, al menos lo tenéis hablado. Pero ya sabes, si te empiece a gustar de verdad, deberías ir a hablar con él. No quiero verte luego lloriqueando porque no salga bien la cosa. 

-¡Vaya ánimos que me das! ¡Como si no supiese lo que tengo que hacer! 

-Bueno, yo solo te aviso- ambos estaban tensos, así que decidieron cortar ahí esa conversación. No podían hacer ni discutir más, por lo que lo mejor para los dos fue parar. 

Los días transcurrieron como siempre. Iba a la universidad, estudiaba por la tarde y a veces, y quedaba con Changkyun, principalmente en fines de semana. A medida que más se conocían, más evolucionaba su relación. Ya no les hacía falta recurrir al plan de jugar a videojuegos para tener reuniones en la cama y había un poco más de confianza entre ellos, pero nunca llegaban a sincerarse enteramente, aunque eso era ya un avance, teniendo en cuenta que eran muy reservados. Se caían muy bien y podían disfrutar sin presionarse ni comprometerse, que era lo que más miedo les daba. Luego le sucedieron las cervezas, el salir a dar una vuelta y el darse cuenta de que eran más parecidos de lo que pensaban. 

Todo empezó cuando Changkyun se veía un tanto angustiado, nostálgico podría decirse también. Kihyun lo notó distraído y aunque se intentase concentrar en sus videojuegos, acababa a mitad de la partida casi abandonándolo, por lo que apagó la consola y la pantalla de la televisión y hablaron. 

-No estás bien- Changkyun no le miraba a los ojos como solía hacer, sino que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar, ahí se evidenció todo. 

-No te lo voy a negar- Kihyun se acercó a él y reposó su brazo sobre los hombros de este, intentando darle una muestra de afecto y animarlo. No se le daban especialmente bien las palabras en esas circunstancias, así que recurría a su cuerpo. Changkyun, por su parte, en otra circunstancia habría dicho que estaba bien o que solo era una estupidez, pero necesitaba hablar. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?- estuvo en silencio durante un largo rato y el otro aguardó, observándole con preocupación en todo momento. 

-No ha pasado especialmente nada, es más bien un cúmulo de cosas. Parece que son tonterías, pero se van acumulando y cuando menos te lo esperas estás ahogándote en tus miserias- se tapó la boca y acto seguido se disculpó por estar contándole todo eso, creyendo que podía molestar. 

-¿Qué me vas a contar a mí? No puedo sentirme más identificado. Aunque lo mejor es ir desahogándote, cariño, porque si llegas a tu límite y explotas, te sientes vacío por mucho tiempo y luego no sabes qué hacer para sentirte mejor. 

-¡Exacto! Pero no sé cómo manejarlo. Soy un poco desastre, si te soy sincero- volvió a parar y entonces, miró a Kihyun- tendrás que estar hasta los cojones ¿No? Quiero decir, se supone que solo somos colegas que a veces follan y creo que estoy abusando de tu confianza- Kihyun entristeció y se molestó a la vez, una por suponer algo que no era cierto y otra por echarse tierra sobre sí mismo. No lo conocía tanto como quería, pero él sabía perfectamente que no era un mal chico y que, además, tenía muchas virtudes. Tendría sus defectos, por supuesto, pero como todo el mundo. Verle mal le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. 

-A ver, Kyun, en la palabra follamigos no está solo follar. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, te voy a ayudar porque, al fin y al cabo, seguimos siendo eso, amigos. Que follan, sí, pero amigos. Y ya te he dicho que si necesitabas contarme algo, lo hicieras, que no me voy a molestar. 

Al final acabaron contándose sus problemas y dificultades y hallaron más paz de la que pensaban en un primer instante que tendrían. Changkyun estaba muy agradecido por las palabras de Kihyun. Posiblemente no mejorasen del todo su ánimo porque los problemas seguían ahí, pero el hecho de que él hubiera estado ahí animándole y aconsejándole le ayudó bastante. Había estado evitando contarles sus cosas a sus amigos, sabiendo que estos pasaban también por una mala racha, y se lo guardó todo para sí mismo. Que el otro hubiera estado ahí para hablar con él y hacerle ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista fue estupendo para él, un chute de energía y apoyo que llevaba necesitando desde hacía tiempo. El resto de la tarde lo continuaron jugando, ya con muchas más ganas. Entonces, Changkyun retomó el tema en un punto que Kihyun no veía venir. 

-Por cierto, no sabía que te gustaban los apodos tan… melosos.

-No suelo decirlos, así que no te acostumbres. 

-Una lástima, me gusta mucho que me llames así, cariño- al oír esto, Kihyun usó el brazo que anteriormente había apoyado en Changkyun para empujarlo y apartarlo de su lado, pero el otro solo se rió y masculló un gracias, lo cual le hizo sino sonreír.

Puede que tras eso se le encogiese el corazón. Lo que sí era seguro es que a partir de aquello, cambió de idea sobre ciertos aspectos que no se había parado a pensar antes, como que le gustaba oírle referirse a él de esa forma o que en verdad no era un mal partido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo nuevo! 
> 
> Últimamente estoy escribiendo bastante y estoy muy contenta por ello, sinceramente. Quiero aprovechar mis ratos libres de verano todo lo que pueda para escribir bastante porque en septiembre empiezo lo que podría ser mi cuarto (y esperemos que último) año de carrera y como diría Mark Lee, va a ser un "long ass ride". 
> 
> Estoy pensando en hacer varios capítulos más en vez de hacer un fic corto al final porque se me ha ocurrido unir esta idea con otro AU que tengo bastante curioso y me hace ilusión. Aparecerá una nueva otp a medida que avance la historia, así que estad atentas. Y bueno, como siempre digo, agradecería mucho que dejaseis kudos y comentarios si os ha gustado el capítulo.
> 
> Por último, si queréis contactar conmigo, me he creado un nuevo Twitter solo para subir mis cosas de fics, dibujos y fotos, y también un social media AU 2park (Park Jihoon x Park Woojin) en inglés, por si queréis echarle un vistazo y seguirme. Es @sewoonuwu (sí, Sewoon + uwu, viva la originalidad). Y eso es todo, creo.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

A partir de aquel día Kihyun y Changkyun fueron abriéndose más al otro y desde ese punto empezaron a surgir conversaciones de todo tipo hasta horas en las que las farolas y la luna eran las únicas fuentes de luz en el exterior. Ahora habían descubierto que también podían llegar a sentir hasta vergüenza ajena cada vez que el otro hacía algo que entrara en la categoría de lo bochornoso y humillante, no solo en videojuegos, sino en la vida real, y que además eso les hacía reír más de lo que pensaban. Ambos sacaban el mejor y el peor lado de sí mismos con la compañía ajena, cosa que hizo que su amistad fuera a más, unida a otros detalles, como el de haberse convertido en colegas de videojuegos y en amantes con deseos de diversión en la cama. 

Cuando Changkyun le dijo en una de aquellas tardes en las que se reunían para realizar múltiples tareas que si quería ir con él a una convención friki, Kihyun tuvo varias reacciones. Primero se sorprendió, pues, si bien era cierto que él sabía perfectamente que le gustaba, nunca esperó que le pidiera que lo acompañase. Luego una risita salió de sus labios, cosa que hizo a Kihyun preocuparse y decir que, si no tenía ganas o no le atraía la idea, que se olvidase de que le había preguntado, pero le contestó diciendo que en realidad le apetecía, pero que aquello le llamó la atención, que no iba desde que era mucho más joven y posteriormente, le pidió que le contase detalles del plan. Este le comentó que habían pensado Jooheon, un par de amigos suyos a los que les gustaba hacer cosplay y él en ir juntos al salón del manga que se iba a celebrar en un par de semanas, y había pensado que sería una buena idea que él y, si quería también Minhyuk, fueran con ellos. Por supuesto, él estuvo de acuerdo con aquello más rápido de lo que se paró a pensarlo. 

Luego cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez lo idóneo sería que hablase con su mejor amigo para avisarle de todo aquello y de cómo había sido implicado. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, le escribió en mensajes breves lo sucedido, haciendo especial énfasis en que Jooheon iba. A esto lo siguió una llamada de un Minhyuk eufórico preguntando por qué no le había informado antes, a lo que Kihyun respondió que quería darle una sorpresa, aunque la realidad fuera distinta. Una mentira piadosa no hacía daño a nadie. 

Algunos esperaban aquel día más que otro. A Kihyun, por ejemplo, no le hacía especial ilusión ir a aquel lugar por el ambiente, pero iba con una buena compañía así que no podía echarse atrás. En cambio, los demás estaban ansiosos por que llegara aquel evento, una parte por la temática de este, y otra, por la diversión de reunirse en grupo. Al final este acabó dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo de sus amigos y debía reconocer que a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, se sentía con un mejor ánimo para ir. Desde la última vez que pisó un lugar como ese había pasado más tiempo del que él creía, pero aún seguía estando algo familiarizado con la sensación que le producía ir a un sitio así. Recordaba la bofetada de olor a humanidad concentrada que se extendía por todo el recinto, las infinitas tiendas de merchandising que estaban dispuestas en este, los muchachos amontonados para contemplarlos y posteriormente quejarse de lo caros que eran o de que fueran falsificaciones, personas disfrazadas ir y venir, las consolas y máquinas de juegos retro. Todo eso seguía en su mente con bastante claridad, y le sorprendía. En su memoria también aparecía Minhyuk y él llevando kigurumis, pero eso esperaba que no se repitiese en el presente. Sin embargo, cuando el día de antes recibió una llamada de este suplicándole que los llevasen a juego –e incluyendo algunos comentarios que se acercaban a la extorsión mientras lo hacía-, Kihyun buscó entre los cajones de su armario, hasta que, tras un buen rato indagando en estos, finalmente lo encontró. Al probárselo y comprobar que le quedaba bien, se llevó una tremenda sorpresa ¿Tan poco había cambiado su cuerpo en tanto tiempo?

Lo guardó en la mochila, pensando que lo mejor sería en cambiarse allí directamente. No obstante, Minhyuk no pensó lo mismo, sino que salió de su casa con él puesto, llamando la atención de todas las personas que pasaban por su lado y haciendo que Kihyun pasase cierta vergüenza y quisiera deshacerse de su amigo. Cuando llegaron a la localización del evento, se pusieron a esperar en la que parecía una interminable cola para entrar. Ese detalle lo había olvidado por completo. Sabía que solían ir bastantes personas, pero parecía que en los últimos años se había triplicado la cantidad de asistentes. Le alegraba que se popularizase aquello que había sido tan mal visto durante años antes, pero también le agobiaba ver a toda esa gente por delante de ellos. Por fortuna para ambos, Jooheon les envió un mensaje diciendo que se fueran al principio de la cola, que ellos ya estaban allí y les habían guardado el sitio, y eso era algo de agradecer, sobre todo porque eran perfectamente conscientes de que, aunque no hubiesen dicho nada, se habrían colado delante de alguien igualmente y creían que eso muy moral tampoco era. 

Cuando se encontraron, Kihyun buscó con la vista a Changkyun, pero solo encontró a Jooheon, acompañado de tres chicos más disfrazados con lo que eran bañadores de competición, chaquetas de chándal de alguna serie de deportes y gafas de natación. A lo mejor cuando hablaba en plural, no estaba incluyéndole, por lo que quería preguntar dónde estaba. Le daba corte hacerlo, por si parecía algo que no quería que pareciera o si era inoportuno hacerlo, así que decidió aguardar hasta que se mostrara, cuando alguien apareció de la nada con un disfraz de animal como los que suelen aparecer en los partidos de baloncesto a la hora de animar a un equipo y se dispuso a saludarle y a bailar ante él. Si ya con Minhyuk había pasado con vergüenza, con ese individuo quería enterrarse vivo bajo tierra. No por el disfraz en sí –que también-, sino por el hecho de que se había puesto a danzar justo delante de él y le estaba invitando a hacer lo mismo. Al quitarse la susodicha persona la cabeza de animal que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo y descubrir su identidad entre sudores por el calor que le producía el traje, Kihyun se quedó paralizado. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle sobre todo aquello, pero la más importante era ¿De dónde había sacado aquel traje? 

Al final todo había sido fruto de una apuesta entre mejores amigos. Este había perdido y sin embargo lo hizo gustosamente, lo cual le generó más curiosidad al otro. Una vez dentro del salón, se dirigió al baño a cambiarse. Changkyun no le quitaba los ojos de encima antes y luego menos aún, no esperaba que le pudiese quedar tan bien y aquella prenda sacase un lado tan adorable del otro. No podía creer que existiera un chico tan guapo sobre la faz de la tierra. Lo siguiente que se produjo fueron las presentaciones. Kihyun no había hecho mucho caso en un principio a los otros tres chicos que iban con ellos porque estaba pendiente de Minhyuk y, sobre todo, de Changkyun, pero cuando los amigos cosplayers y él empezaron a hablar, se sintió más cómodo estando en el grupo. Hoseok, quien se dio a conocer como Wonho –ese decía ser su apodo en el mundillo- le pareció el más agradable en una primera impresión. Fue el primero que se acercó a hablarle y le comentó que Hyungwon, otro de los chicos que iban con ellos, había sido el que se había encargado de que ellos tres estuvieran así vestidos, porque en realidad él no estaba tan metido en ese embrollo, pero que lo hacía porque a su amigo le hacía mucha ilusión, aunque no lo manifestase tan abiertamente. Hyunwoo, que al igual que su amigo también usaba un apodo, Shownu, era más callado, pero no parecía desagradable tampoco. Su opinión sobre Hyungwon fue cambiando a lo largo del día. Si cuando lo conoció le resultó ser un tanto seco y no le cayó en gracia, luego descubrió que era más simpático de lo que él pensaba, solo que estaba agobiado y eso se percibió en su tono de voz, sacando un lado tosco de él. 

Ese ambiente era como el de hacía unos años, solo que con muchas más personas que en ediciones anteriores, lo que les agobiaba un poco a la hora de permanecer en grupo. Eso acabó dando lugar a que cada uno acabase por su lado y tuviesen que llamarse cada poco tiempo para reunirse, pero el ruido, bien proveniente de los presentes, bien de los altavoces, impedía la fácil comunicación. Finalmente, la pareja de jugadores acabó deambulando por donde el instinto y la marea de visitantes le dejasen. Kihyun iba preguntándole cada poco tiempo que si no estaba pasando un terrible calor con aquella vestimenta y que cómo se le había ocurrido la idea de ponerse eso, a lo que Changkyun respondió de forma simple, diciendo que tampoco era para tanto, aunque estuviese sudando a chorros, y que Jooheon le había retado con el típico “no hay huevos de hacer x” que tanto se estilaba entre jóvenes sin miedo y que siempre traía como consecuencia un resultado catastrófico.   
Dejando su vestuario de lado, comenzaron a conversar en la medida de lo posible de series y videojuegos, sacando a la luz su pasado oscuro como fans acérrimos de estos y hablando con moderación como personas que habían superado esa etapa, aunque ni de lejos lo hubieran hecho.

-¿Me estás diciendo que One Piece es mejor manga que Full Metal Alchemist? Kyun, ¿en serio?

-¡Por supuesto! FMA es una obra maestra, no lo niego, pero… One Piece mola más, lo siento. 

-No te creo. Primero furry y ahora esto ¿Algo más que confesar?- Changkyun se sintió ofendido ante este comentario y se quejó. 

-¡Que no lo soy! Además, ¿tienes algo en contra de la gente a la que le gusta eso?- en aquel mundo había dos normas. Una, disfrutar de lo que se hace y dos, no juzgar a nadie por sus gustos, por muy peculiares que pudieran llegar a ser. Lo importante era pasarlo bien y no hacer daño a nadie y aquel parecía un posible tema espinoso, por lo que prefirió parar ahí. 

-¿Yo? Nada de nada, Kyun- este le dedicó una mirada de recelo, sabiendo que, por la forma en que lo dijo, no le gustaba nada aquello, pero el libro de los gustos estaba en blanco así que no podía molestarse por ello- Bueno, al menos no eres lolicon.

-No, por favor, ¡qué repelús!- Kihyun empezó a carcajear y Changkyun lo acompañó, siendo consciente de que nada de lo que dijo iba a malas- por cierto, para furry Hyungwon, que es fan My Little Pony.

-¡Oh, no! ¿De verdad sigue habiendo gente en ese fandom? ¿Los bronies siguen vivos?- una risita se les escapó a ambos de los labios. 

-No digas eso delante de él, que si no te mata.

-Prefiero la muerte a ser eso- Changkyun se hizo el ofendido, como si aquello le hubiese dolido como lo que más, aunque sabía que ambos lo eran. 

-Ah ¿Pero no lo eres?- Kihyun lo juzgó con la mirada tras ese comentario. No podía creer que este se hubiese atrevido a acusarle de aquello. No es que fuera algo malo, pero le gustaba bromear sobre eso como si lo fuera. Aunque definitivamente no tenía nada en contra, a excepción del miedo que le daba que el pesado y peludo traje le provocase a su amigo una insolación. 

Al final alcanzaron a reunirse con sus amigos, quienes, al parecer, habían conseguido que Minhyuk se apuntase a hacer cosplay de Free con ellos, la animación a la que pertenecían los personajes de los que iban caracterizados Hyunwoo, Hoseok y Hyungwon, y además buscaban a alguien que les hiciese fotos, que casualmente resultó ser Kihyun, quien tenía la fotografía como afición favorita. Este, sabiendo lo insistente que era su mejor amigo y, por encima de todo, la ilusión que le hacía aquello, no dio mucha guerra y se dejó persuadir. El resto del día pasó con la escasa calma que se podía tener en un lugar así y, cuando se cansaron de dar vueltas y de todo aquello, decidieron volverse a casa. Kihyun lo pasó bastante mejor de lo que esperaba, además de que conocer a gente nueva y ver a Minhyuk nervioso por no saber cómo actuar alrededor de Jooheon en una situación así y, lo más importante de todo, descubrir secretos oscuros de la persona que le atraía, hizo que mereciera más la pena haber ido.   
Cuando se despidieron los unos de los otros, Changkyun se le acercó para preguntarle que si quería hacer algo aquella noche o si estaba cansado y quería volver a casa. Estaba agotado, por supuesto, pero no le apetecía volver a casa aún. De todas formas, sus padres estaban acostumbrados a que su hijo se quedase a dormir en casa de un amigo o a irse de fiesta, así que, mientras que diese señales de vida, todo estaba bien. Finalmente le ofreció ir a su piso, lo cual se le presentó muy tentador teniendo en cuenta que Minhyuk le había dicho a Jooheon que si quería irse a dormir a su casa y el otro aceptó rápidamente, por lo que estarían de nuevo solos y tendrían la paz y la cálida intimidad que les envolvían cuando no estaban más que ellos allí. 

Si marchar con Minhyuk hacia el evento fue lo que él consideraba el paseo de la vergüenza, quien andaba por la calle en lo que podía ser un pijama, caminar con alguien que llevaba un traje gigantesco de animal antropomórfico era para los viandantes un foco del que no podían apartar la mirada y llamaba su atención, ya fuera por curiosidad o mofa. Kihyun le riñó por no quitarse el traje allí, pues, aparte de por el agobio que le podía dar este, dificultaba su paso y les hacía ir más lentos, a lo que Changkyun contestó que la apuesta con Jooheon acabaría una vez llegasen al piso y, si se rendía antes, no se sentiría tan satisfecho. Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de la peluda vestimenta y dirigirse veloz al baño a darse una merecida ducha, a quien siguió luego el otro. No recordaba que en esos sitios hubiese un microclima, ni que este hiciese que su piel se impregnase de olores variados y un tanto desagradables ni que se pudiese sudar tanto. Lavados, con ropa limpia puesta y tirados en el sofá del salón con sus móviles tenían charlas breves, diferentes a las que solían tener, posiblemente por la fatiga acumulada durante el día. En aquellos instantes Kihyun percibió que su amigo quería decirle algo, pero siempre se echaba atrás. Eso le causaba cierta desesperación y quería preguntarle directamente, aunque prefirió esperar a que él mismo lo dijera él por iniciativa propia. Cuando pensaba que finalmente iba a comentarlo, le preguntó que si quería pedir algo para cenar. Ambos acabaron pidiendo pizza, como siempre hacían. Una vez que vino el repartidor y comieron, volvieron al sofá. Entonces fue cuando Changkyun lo dijo.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? Si no quieres, no pasa nada- aquella pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Era cierto que cada vez que iban a hacer algo, fuera lo que fuese, siempre preguntaba, incluso por el más mínimo detalle. Pero nunca antes le había pedido un abrazo, o, si lo había hecho, no había sido consciente de ello o no se había parado a darle importancia. También hizo mucho la forma en que formuló la pregunta. Parecía tan agobiado al principio por decirlo y luego lo dijo de forma tan natural que no esperaba que fuera aquello lo que tenía que decir. Abrió los brazos y se dispuso ante él, y este se entregó a estos. La sensación de sus cabellos aún húmedos por el baño rozando sus pieles, la calidez que les envolvía, la comodidad de aquel sofá y la calma que les producía aquello hacían que quisieran quedarse así eternamente. Kihyun empezó a acariciar su cabeza y Changkyun se juntó más, buscando un contacto total con el otro y tras un par de movimientos más, encontraron la postura perfecta en la que ambos estar cómodos y seguir abrazados. No querían despegarse. 

Al final sus propios cuerpos acabaron separándose poco a poco, hasta cada uno tomar su lugar correspondiente en el sofá. Intercalaban miradas cada cierto tiempo, permaneciendo en silencio y disfrutando de la calma que este proporcionaba. En esas situaciones solían ponerse nerviosos, intentando buscar un tema de conversación. No se producían a menudo, porque Kihyun siempre tenía algo que decir y a Changkyun le gustaba escucharle y contestar cuando creyese que era lo adecuado. No obstante, la exhaustividad los había derrotado por completo y no sentían la necesidad de detener ese sosiego. Al final, una vez que esa serenidad le empezó a propiciar una cierta incomodidad y el sueño comenzaba a vencerles, decidieron que era la hora de irse a dormir. 

Ya habían dormido en otra ocasiones juntos, o eso parecía. En mitad de la noche notaba cómo Changkyun se levantaba, pero el cansancio siempre triunfaba y los párpados le pesaban a esas horas, por lo que se quedaba profundamente dormido y olvidaba todo lo demás. Pensaba que tal vez fuera porque era de las personas que necesitaban ir al baño en esos instantes, pero a medida que se sucedían sus encuentros, más sospechaba Kihyun que el otro no solo utilizaba el servicio mientras él se sumía en sus mundos oníricos, y de que no dormitaba junto a él, sino que se iba al sofá a pasar la noche hasta el amanecer. Al principio creía que eran imaginaciones suyas o que estaba muy cansado y por eso imaginaba cosas, aunque posteriormente pensó que tal vez no quería que durmiese con él pero no se atrevía a decir nada, o bien que no se acostumbraba a ello y por eso recurría al salón a la hora de acostarse. 

Esa noche, sin embargo, fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos realmente. La ventana abierta de la habitación hacía que una suave brisa recorriera el lugar y les proporcionase la temperatura ideal para descansar. Ambos se echaron las sábanas por encima y se miraron una vez más. Entonces, antes de irse a dormir, Kihyun habló en un dulce susurro. 

-¿Te molesta dormir conmigo?- Changkyun agitó su cabeza levemente, negando- si lo hago, dímelo. No me importa irme al sofá o a mi casa. 

-No molestas lo más mínimo. En todo caso soy yo quien no quiere molestar- Kihyun le sonrió como se le sonríe a alguien a quien se aprecia, con la mayor de las ternuras. 

-Lo mismo digo entonces. No te vayas- Changkyun quedó sorprendido ante el hecho de que se hubiese percatado de aquello. Intentaba hacerlo con el máximo sigilo para no despertarle, porque a lo mejor era el otro el que no deseaba compañía alguna a la hora de abandonarse a la somnolencia, pero vio que fue en vano. 

-Lo prometo- entonces Kihyun acarició su mejilla, para luego quedarse dormido por completo- buenas noches, Ki- depositó un beso en su frente tímidamente, apagó la lamparita que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche y el cuarto se sumió en una apaciguadora oscuridad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Changkyun durmió a pierna suelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Sé que he tardado un montón en subir capítulo nuevo, pero tuve que recuperar asignaturas en septiembre y no es que haya estado tampoco muy motivada para escribir. No obstante, aquí tenéis un capítulo nuevo. Creo que, si sale la cosa bien, escribiré seis capítulos para este fic. 
> 
> Espero que os esté gustando y, si es así, dejéis kudos y comentarios. Próximamente iré subiendo otros proyectos en los que estoy trabajando (pista: tiene que ver con Produce 101 season 2).


	4. Chapter 4

Minhyuk lo iba a hacer. Siempre había sido muy directo cuando se trataba de la persona que le gustaba, pero nunca le fue necesario recurrir a las palabras. Con sus acciones tenía más que suficiente, pero Jooheon era un caso completamente distinto. Se podía considerar a sí mismo como alguien que se encaprichaba fácilmente, pero lo que llegó a sentir por él no podía catalogarse como un enamoramiento apasionado y fugaz, como los que él solía tener. Cuando lo conoció, se sintió atraído ya, pero pensó que duraría poco. No obstante, pasaron los meses y su sentimiento no decrecía, sino que iba a más incluso. Durante esos meses tuvo un dilema. Sabía que existían posibilidades de que fuera correspondido, porque todo el mundo lo decía y hasta él mismo lo había notado en ocasiones. Pero siempre existía un margen de error, una posibilidad de que se hubiese equivocado leyendo las señales y uno fuese solo amable, y él, pesado. Sin embargo, había llegado un punto en el que no lo podía ocultar lo que llevaba en su corazón y necesitaba exteriorizarlo y hablar con él de ello. 

Esa confesión se produjo de manera casual, sin esperarlo ni pensar que fuera a ocurrir así. Minhyuk llevaba tiempo pensando cómo debía hacerlo, cosa que le costó bastante siendo alguien que se caracterizaba por la espontaneidad. Cada forma que surgía en su cabeza de declararse le parecía estúpida, demasiado incluso para él. Lo primero que hizo fue proponerle quedar para estudiar. No fue la mejor idea que se lo podía haber ocurrido, pero necesitaba un pretexto. Luego resultó ser un plan absurdo teniendo en cuenta que quedaba bastante para el periodo de exámenes y no era una persona conocida por llevarlo todo al día, pero Jooheon no hizo preguntas y fue a su piso con sus apuntes y su portátil. Al cabo de un rato, la mesa del salón estaba llena de folios desperdigados, bolígrafos y subrayadores. Ambos miraban los papeles con poco interés, sus mentes estaban en otra parte. Uno pensaba cómo hablar de aquello que deseaba expresar y el otro estaba preocupado porque veía a Minhyuk más callado de lo normal. 

En su pensamiento la situación surgía de muchas formas, era muy fácil visualizar posibilidades. No lo era tanto, sin embargo, llevarlas a la realidad. Nunca le faltaban las palabras y menos aún los actos, pero estaba en blanco y no encontraba el camino adecuado. La simple idea de que Jooheon lo rechazase estrepitosamente, se alejase de él o se agobiase con aquella situación le bloqueaba enteramente. Estuvieron una hora así, intercambiando miradas de vez en cuando y desconcentrados en sus apuntes y en sus móviles, hasta que Jooheon se levantó y dijo que se tenía que ir. Changkyun le había escrito diciéndole que hubo un problema en el piso y tenía que irse. Entonces, Minhyuk fue a acompañarlo a la puerta y despedirlo. Pero antes de que se fuera, reunió todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo en su garganta y alzó su voz, llamándole. Este se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirarle. 

-Me gustas- Jooheon no pareció escuchar bien por el gesto que hizo, así que volvió a repetirlo- ¡Que me gustas! ¡Mucho!- cuando lo oyó, sonrió y dijo que volvería esa misma tarde. Entonces, abrió el ascensor y desapareció en él. 

Las siguientes tres horas Minhyuk la pasó en la mayor de las incertidumbres. Puede que no fuese la mejor forma de hacerlo o decirlo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ya no podía cambiarlo. Cada poco tiempo le echaba un vistazo a su móvil, por si le llegaba algún mensaje. No obstante, a pesar de que tenía unos cuantos, ninguno era de quien lo necesitaba, así que decidió llamar a Kihyun, quien le estuvo calmando y aconsejando durante un par de horas. Para ese entonces, había recibido un par de llamadas de Jooheon y un mensaje diciendo que iba de camino.

Él no era el único que estaba siendo asediado por sus propios nervios. Jooheon andaba de un lado a otro mientras el fontanero revisaba las tuberías bajo la atenta mirada de Changkyun. Este salió de la cocina y se acercó a su compañero de piso y mejor amigo, a quien veía bastante alterado, para tranquilizarle y, de paso, preguntarle que si había algo que quisiera contarle. Al principio no dijo nada, pero acabó por sincerarse al poco rato. Le contó acerca de la tensión en la que habían estado con él hacía una hora, cómo Minhyuk se le declaró pero Jooheon tuvo que irse por el asunto de las cañerías. Changkyun, nada más enterarse de todo eso, le dijo que no se preocupase por él y le ordenó que se marchase a verle y hablar con él. Le dio las gracias y se fue. En el camino hacia el piso del otro pensó en muchas cosas. Siempre lo sospechó, no podía mentir, pero nunca fue capaz de confirmarlo. Al fin y al cabo, era de las personas que no aseguraban las cosas hasta que no saliesen de la boca de alguien, fuera lo que fuese y en las circunstancias que se diesen. Agradecía que Minhyuk fuera quien diese el primer paso, porque ni él encontraba la manera en que hacerlo ni quería confiarse por las muestras de afecto continuas de su amigo. También pensaba en el momento en el que se despidió de él tras la confesión. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más vergüenza le daba, pero tenía una explicación. Para empezar, dijo eso justo cuando se estaba yendo, por lo que le pilló por sorpresa y no lo procesó en condiciones hasta que estaba ya a punto de llegar a su piso ¿Qué iba a contestarle si no sabía siquiera cómo reaccionar? Al menos, para cuando volvió a la casa de Minhyuk, ya tenía una respuesta. Cuando llamó al timbre, oyó pasos veloces y un golpe contra la puerta. Entonces, el otro apareció tras ella. 

-Hola, pasa, por favor- Jooheon, una vez que entró, cerró la puerta y lo siguió hasta el salón- ¿Todo bien?

-Ya sabes, temas de tuberías… pero al menos el fontanero nos ha dicho que no es muy chungo, algo es algo.

-Uf, pues menos mal ¿Eh? Espero que se solucione pronto y no os salga muy cara la reparación. 

-A ver- Jooheon observó a Minhyuk, quien parecía un poco alterado- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, perfectamente ¿Y tú?- un deje de ironía se mostró en lo que dijo su amigo, pero posiblemente fuese que sus nervios hicieran que no le diese la entonación que quería. De todas maneras, le daba igual. Así que en vez de andarse con más rodeos, prefirió ir de frente.

-Oye, lo que me has dicho antes de irme ¿Es de verdad?- Minhyuk asintió, sin demora y sin ningún reflejo de duda en su respuesta. Jooheon no hizo ninguna pregunta más, sino que esperó a que dijese lo que necesitase.

-No te lo voy a negar. Sí, llevas gustándome bastante tiempo. Creo que es bastante obvio, pero quería decírtelo igualmente, aunque no fuese la mejor forma- lo miró a los ojos, suplicándole con los suyos propios que le diese una respuesta y que fuera positiva- ¿Qué tienes que decir respecto a esto? 

-También siento lo mismo- Minhyuk intentó controlarse, pero se abrazó con fuerza a Jooheon y luego le plantó un beso en los labios, seguido de más en su cara. Este lo rodeó y se dejó hacer, sonriente. A pesar de haber sido como una pareja durante tanto tiempo, fue en ese momento en el que formalizaron su relación. 

Cuando se lo contaron a Changkyun y Kihyun, ambos reaccionaron de diferentes maneras. Uno se sorprendió, pensando que ya llevaban tiempo saliendo en secreto. El otro, en cambio, había vivido todos y cada uno de los dramas de Minhyuk y estaba ansioso porque acabasen juntos de una vez, sobre todo cada vez que le oía hablar lleno de ilusión sobre él. Eso sí, si en una cosa coincidieron, es que ambos se alegraron por aquella noticia. El día en que lo anunciaron estaban los cuatro reunidos en el piso de Changkyun y Jooheon, donde habían quedado para ver una película y verse las caras. Kihyun fue el primero en darse cuenta de que la atmósfera había cambiado, sobre todo porque ya no era Minhyuk el único meloso de la pareja, pero prefirió no decir nada. Sin embargo, el menor del grupo no se percató de nada, porque no había nada de lo que darse cuenta a su parecer. Lo dijeron de forma más casual de la que pensaban que lo harían, como pasó con su declaración. 

Eso les hizo pensar mucho a los dos. Veían a Minhyuk y a Jooheon sumamente felices como parejas ¿Y ellos qué eran? Las dudas del principio de la relación volvieron a ellos de nuevo. Si antes Changkyun era el más reservado, ahora Kihyun también lo era. Eran conscientes de que la comunicación era la base principal de aquello, pero el problema no era el mensaje –que, en parte, también- sino cómo, cuándo y dónde decirlo. Eso, la tensión y los otros problemas que se les fueron añadiendo los distanció. Ambos se sentían mal con aquella situación, pero no sabían cómo resolverla, así que se guardaron todo lo que pensaban y sentían para no herirse ni molestarse entre sí, pero lo único que lograron esas acciones fue que un día explotaran. Fue un día muy triste para ambos, en el que acabaron con los ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar, los labios heridos de mordérselos para contener las lágrimas y una sensación terrible de rabia y pena mezcladas. Se echaron la culpa y se gritaron. Kihyun salió de la casa de Changkyun dando un portazo, y ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo mal que habían hecho las cosas, cuando tenían el corazón oprimido, una presión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Estuvieron una semana sin hablarse, mirando el móvil frecuentemente para ver si el otro daba señales de vida o distrayéndose para no pensar en ello tanto como lo hacían. Estaban muy molestos con las cosas que se dijeron, pero más consigo mismos por no ser prudentes y menos aún maduros. Minhyuk y Jooheon estuvieron instándoles a que se reconciliasen. Sin embargo, siempre recurrían a excusas, no porque no le faltasen ganas, sino porque el orgullo les podía y tenían miedo a las consecuencias. Pero como ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso, su pareja de amigos lo hicieron por ellos citándolos para ver una película en su casa y pedir pollo frito, solo que, a la hora de quedar, ya no eran cuatro, sino dos: Changkyun y Kihyun, frente a frente.

Changkyun le dijo que los otros dos habían salido a comprar varias cosas y que le habían pedido que se quedase allí para que les abriese y de paso, recibiese a Kihyun por si acaso llegaba antes que ellos. Él solo accedió, sin pararse a pensar acerca del fin real que había tras esa supuestamente inocente decisión. Le invitó a sentarse, y, a partir de ese momento quedaron callados en el más incómodo de los silencios que nunca habían vivido. Pasado un buen rato, vieron que los dos no volverían, Kihyun decidió que lo mejor era irse. Así que se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Changkyun lo frenó. Su voz quebrada le pedía que se quedase. Se volvió hacia él y le miró, y después dirigió su mirada a la puerta. Quería irse, pero sabía que si lo hacía, se arrepentiría por mucho tiempo, por lo que optó por encararle. 

-Primero no me hablas y ahora me pides que me quede ¿Te puedes aclarar de una vez?- Changkyun agachó la cabeza, consumido por la vergüenza y pensando que quizás lo mejor que podría haber hecho era dejar que se marchase, pero la situación era insostenible y actuar así era de cobardes y de idiotas. Y él no quería ser uno de ellos. 

-Escucha, yo…- puso sus ojos en Kihyun, quien estaba claramente molesto ¡Claro que lo estaba! Aunque por encima de eso, la tristeza y la culpa lo inundaban- lo siento. No he actuado nada bien y no tengo justificación alguna para cómo me comporté. Debería haber dicho esto mucho antes, lo sé, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Soy imbécil.

Kihyun se sentó a su lado, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Changkyun y tomó sus cálidas y ásperas manos entre las suyas. El otro enmudeció, pues era la última reacción que esperaba por parte del otro. Al cabo de un rato, se despegó y empezó a hablar. 

-Yo también lo siento. Estaba pasándolo mal y lo pagué contigo, no te merecías ninguna de las palabras que te dije. Si aquí hay un imbécil, soy yo.

-Créeme, yo lo he sido mucho más. Me excedí contigo, Kihyun. 

-Vamos a dejarlo en que ninguno de los dos actuamos bien. Al menos podemos sacar una moraleja de todo esto, y es que si hay algo que tengamos que decir, digámoslo, aunque pueda ser doloroso. Pero mejor eso a estar callándonos y que luego pase lo del otro día ¿No crees que es mejor?- Changkyun asintió, y Kihyun le sonrió por primera vez en un tiempo- sé que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero no me cansaré de repetírtelo. Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes ¿No?

-Lo sé, solo es que… no se me da bien contar mis problemas. Pero prometo que lo haré, o al menos lo intentaré- hablaba en un volumen más bajo de lo que acostumbraba, pero la voz no le salía de la garganta por la angustia acumulada hasta ese entonces. Quería que esa presión en su pecho se fuese de una vez junto con sus miedos, y abrazarle con todas las fuerzas que residían en su cuerpo. También que todo estuviera bien y que ellos volviesen a sus bromas, a sus juegos, a sus muestras de cariño y no encontrarse estancado en la incomodidad de una disputa recién solucionada que no había sido resuelta del todo.

Decidieron darse un tiempo para poder emplearlo en reflexionar acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el otro y preguntarse cómo querían orientar su relación a partir ese entonces. Su objetivo no era ser solo amigos que tuviesen sexo ocasional, sino que querían ir más allá de eso, pero aún tenían que aclarar muchas cosas para que no se quedasen estancados, porque se gustaban pero sin comunicación no iban a ninguna parte, y claro estaba, la comunicación surgía a partir de la confianza. En ese entonces desarrollaron un vínculo más fuerte que antes y poco a poco la seguridad en sí mismos y en el otro fueron creciendo. Podían no estar de acuerdo en algunas opiniones, llegar a discutir e incluso cabrearse, pero luego se disculpaban y hablaban las cosas como debían ser tratadas. Lo que surgió en ese entonces ya no era solo atracción, sino también amor y cariño. En efecto, se habían enamorado el uno del otro y a los demás les enternecía y les frustraba a partes iguales porque querían verles juntos de una vez pero sabían que lo peor que podían hacerles era meterles presión. No obstante, las ganas de que diesen el paso de una vez por todas les devoraba, por lo que siempre hacían lo posible por dejarles caer lo buena pareja que hacían y lo estupendamente que les iría todo si hiciesen las cosas correctamente y confesasen aquello que llevaban tanto tiempo queriendo decirse. A medida que más comentarios hacían, más crecía la tensión ya acumulada entre Kihyun y Changkyun. Se buscaban y se encontraban, pero cuando lo hacían se quedaban solamente mirando sin hacer nada, y eso les frustraba porque esperaban que fuese el otro el que hablase. Esto acabó impacientando a uno y al otro entristeciéndolo, porque pensaban que lo único que ocurriría a ese paso es que se acabarían distanciando del todo y, cuando finalmente llegaron a ese punto, decidieron que era hora de hablar y dejarse de preocupaciones cuando ni siquiera había pasado nada aún y de presumir aquello que el otro pensaría o diría, y arriesgarse. 

Finalmente decidieron quedar. Empezaron con titubeos, balbuceos, pausas interminables, palabras confusas y una indefinida cantidad de cedidas de turno, algo común cuando alguien quiere decir tantas cosas que su mente se bloquea, pero viendo que no llegaban a ningún punto concreto, ambos se molestaron, no con el otro, sino con ellos mismos. Así que Kihyun, que era el más directo en situaciones de presión, le preguntó directamente aquello que tuvo en mente durante tantos meses. 

-¿Qué somos ahora? No, mejor ¿Qué quieres que seamos? – Changkyun le miró, sorprendido por la aparente espontaneidad de aquella cuestión, pero también aliviado- Por favor, sé sincero y ve al grano, estoy cansado de tantos rodeos. 

-¿Ahora mismo? No sé qué decirte ¿Qué quieres que seamos?

-Menos mal que te he dicho que seas directo- el otro se disculpó por su respuesta, y prosiguió hablando. 

-Lo que quería decir es que estaré bien con tu respuesta, sea la que sea- Kihyun se puso serio en ese entonces como pocas veces atrás lo hizo y le miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando buscar la verdad que necesitaba ahí o, al menos, que Changkyun le diese una respuesta en condiciones. 

-Ya, pero eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? 

-Si lo que quieres saber es si me gustas ¡Bastante! Si no fuera así, no habría empezado a salir contigo. Y sí, siento algo mayor que atracción física por ti, pero el problema es… ¿Tú sientes lo mismo que yo? 

-¡Eso es a lo que quería llegar! ¡Sí, me gustas en ese sentido!- Changkyun sonrió lleno de alivio, y así también hizo Kihyun. Entonces, el mayor lo atrajo hacia sí y se besaron como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. Echaban de menos los labios suaves del otro rozando los suyos propios, el choque de alientos y la calidez de sus brazos rodeando cuellos y cinturas. 

El momento que tanto se había hecho de rogar logró culminar de una forma inesperadamente mejor de la que pensaban. Ambos habían sido tan negativos respecto a la posible contestación que iban a recibir que dejaron que el miedo los consumiera en vez de resolver las cosas en condiciones. Ahora que lo habían hecho, no podían dejar de juzgar sus propias decisiones meses atrás, pensando que si lo hubiesen hablado antes, se habrían ahorrado una gran cantidad de disgustos. Siguieron hablando y llegaron a la decisión de empezar a ser pareja para ver cómo les iba, puesto que se gustaban y se querían. En un principio siguió el temor a no hacer algo bien o a estropear su relación por algún gesto o problema que surgiese en su camino, pero el amor que se profesaban y una comunicación que iba mejorando con el tiempo hicieron que, poco a poco, lo perdiesen y se fuesen liberando de ataduras que les impedían mostrarse por completo hasta encontrarse en el más perfecto de los estados. Como todas las parejas, pasaron por pequeños altibajos, pero estos se vieron opacados por todos los buenos momentos y la confianza, y afortunadamente, ninguna de las preocupaciones que tuvieron al principio de su relación acabó afectándoles una vez que se explicaron el uno al otro sus inquietudes. Y siguieron ellos, y sus videojuegos, series y otros eventos curiosos, las reuniones llenas de diversión con sus amigos, los atardeceres en el sofá rodeados de sus propios brazos y mantas, las noches en la cama con besuqueos y fricciones, las frases cursis y las no tan decorosas y, por encima de todo, la felicidad que sentían cuando estaban junto al otro o por el hecho de que la persona a la que amaban estuviese en sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo final! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia. Estoy pensando en hacer una secuela hyungwonho que esté conectada con Battletag si dispongo de tiempo y motivación, pues últimamente ando bastante baja de ánimos. Podéis contactarme por @sewoonuwu en Twitter o preguntarme cosas en curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/sewoonuwu
> 
> Como siempre digo, se agradecen un montón los kudos y los comentarios ¡Nos vemos!

**Author's Note:**

> Pido disculpas por si hay fallos de descripción sobre Overwatch. Sinceramente, lo poco que sé es por haber visto algún gameplay o a mis amigos hablar del tema y, sin embargo, me hacía ilusión hacer un AU gamer/otaku de ellos. 
> 
> Por cierto, para quien no haya pillado la pun de kingki, sería en español "reyki(hyun)", pero suena en inglés como kinky. Perdonadme.


End file.
